New Love
by hibiki
Summary: Well, let's see. This is my first ever attempt at Yaoi, and I feel that I've pulled it off quite well. Don't worry though, nothing explicit. Please read & review ^_^


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, let's see. I don't own anything associated with Gundam Wing and I don't take any credit for the characters used in this story. This is solely written for the pleasure of anyone who enjoys it. Please keep in mind though, that this is my first ever Yaoi attempt. Finally… please don't sue me ^_^.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The night was cold, very cold actually. A low mist passed along the ground, but the night was not all bad. The stars were shining brightly in the sky and a shivering Heero sat in the cockpit of Wing-Zero, staring up into the sky.

It had been a while since he decided to stay on Earth but it was all worth it. He was now living with his one true love Duo and he had never felt happier. So why, you ask, was he sitting alone in the cold air.

He was thinking deeply. Up until recently, all his life had known was discipline, orders and fighting. Never had he been allowed to live the way he wanted. When Duo entered his life though, Heero could not help but start to gradually loosen up around him. Maybe it was just Duo's carefree nature, but he had developed growing feelings for the good looking pilot and he just couldn't resist them.

"Hey, Heero!" called Duo's voice, bringing Heero back to reality. "What are you doing up there, dinner's ready."

"Thanks Duo." Replied Heero. Climbing down from his mobile suit, he ran across the field towards the small home he had set up with Duo. It was in a very empty, rural area which was just perfect for them. No hassle, no interruptions, just the two of them. Opposite Wing-Zero was Deathscythe Hell, the two suite placed facing each other.

Entering through the door of the house, Heero finally stepped into the light. He was dressed very casual with an extremely big fleece sweater on, with which the collar covered his neck. Duo looked at him and sighed,

"Heero, you look great."

"Thanks Duo," he said, brushing passed him and placing a kiss on Duo's right cheek, "I'm gonna lay the table"

As Heero moved to the table, Duo lifted a hand and touched his cheek, smiling happily. He and Heero had grown so much closer lately, he though to himself and now he felt that it was time he told Heero how he really felt about him.

After dinner, the two of them sat facing each other. Looking for courage, Duo stared into Heero's eyes and, when he smiled at him, Duo knew that he could do it.

"Heero, I…" he froze.

"You what?" asked Heero, looking a little confused.

"I…Love you Heero. I love you more than words can say."

Heero was taken back, a look of shock, but also pure happiness flashed across his face.

"I, I feel the same for you Duo." He just managed to squeeze out, his voice was hoarse.

Duo moved his hand to Heero's and there it lay, residing in Heero's palm. Leaning across the table, they both moved closer. Duo closed his eye's, waiting and hoping for the kiss that was to follow. He wasn't disappointed at all. Heero's lips were soft and with the connection they had made, Duo started to feel a shiver run down his back.

The two pilots had now been living with each other for a few months now, and although they were a couple, neither had ever been able to tell the other how they felt about them. Heero was initially shocked upon hearing Duo's revelation, he had never known him to be so forward.

The kiss continued and when they finally broke apart, Duo leaned back a little and started to unbutton his shirt, very slowly. Heero, watching him do this, started to feel his heart pounding in his chest.

'Are we really going to do this?' he thought to himself, 'will we finally be together in that way?'

Heero came back to his senses to see Duo siting in front of him, now completely topless. Heero climbed onto the table, and edged towards him. Moving out his left hand, his fingers came into contact with Duo's chest, his skin feeling so smooth under his them. Leaning forward again, Heero kissed Duo again, this time he pulled him closer, embracing him tightly.

Finally, breaking apart, Heero pulled up his sweater and removed his shirt that was on underneath. Holding Duo's hand again, Heero blew out the only candle lighting the room.


End file.
